User talk:Woolva
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bouncy Gator page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mikenzb (Talk) 10:31, June 19, 2011 Re: template use Sure, no problem :) Mihapro (talk) 16:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: your image downloader Uncheck the Download images only checkbox. It is checked by default and downloads only PNG and JPG files because other types cause problems sometimes. Mihapro (talk) 20:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope you're using the latest version, 3.1. Are you? Because 2.1 downloads image files only I think. If you don't manage to make it work, tell me and I'll make a repack of swf files and upload it. Mihapro (talk) 20:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Mihapro (talk) 20:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Note that I don't update hash files so often for other games on Box.net, you can get HashEA by accessing php file on my server, you just need the latest build number, which you can get from your cache. When text shows up, save page as TXT file and you have the HashEA.txt file. http://mp-tools.net/HashEA.php?v= At the moment the latest: http://mp-tools.net/HashEA.php?v=22207 Mihapro (talk) 20:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: New game Hi. You can create your own hash TXT file by finding strings in gameSettings.xml. Almost all games from zynga have the same hash system, so just find ' in gameSettings file and copy all those lines to a new txt file that you will import to the downloader. Have fun, Mihapro (talk) 20:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adventure World I have got good news. All the Hash Files are found here. http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME Until I learn how to updates Mihapro App. Thats the Only way you can get the Pictures. So As of Right now this is the only way to do it. *This is what appears in the gamesettings. → 2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b:assets/images/progress_bar/treasure_chest.png *The thing you need is the hashed string. → 2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b *Then, you need to insert the hashed string into this link. → http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME *Eg, hhttp://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b.png *Put the link in your browser and copy the images into your computer. . 'Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:10,9/12/2011 Re: Empire and Allies I think I may of have found the problem on why its skipping. If Mihapro Downloader Downloads from the hash keys From - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/hashed/ than thats the problem. Zynga moved it to - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/hashed/ anyways I see what he says and as of right now. if you really need the Icon or Pic the only way it to get it from each hash 1 by 1. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:21,9/12/2011 Re: Updates I dont get why it isn't working for you. I download the assets and Updated them with the newest build and its working. I also did it with V3.1.1 and V4.0.0 and Its working. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 09:42,9/14/2011 ps. Updated HashEA @ http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon